The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Allium hybrid plant named ‘Chivette’ characterized by thin green arching foliage, spring blooming plants with light purple flowers, on mostly sterile plants. The new Allium hybrid was the result of a breeding program taking place in Hebron, Ill. since 2010. ‘Chivette’ arose as a selection from seed sown from open pollination of unnamed plants of Allium. The exact parentage of Allium hybrid ‘Chivette’ is unknown, however the female or seed parent is believed to be an unnamed Allium schoenoprasum, while the male pollen parent is unknown. The selection of the new plant was due to its' thin arching green foliage in combination with light purple flowers, on mostly sterile plants. Asexual propagation by division has been the means of reproduction. The initial division propagation has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. in 2015. The new Allium hybrid has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after dividing over 250 plants from 2015 to 2016.